Versaille no otoko
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Koyama Keiichiro, comédien, travaille sur le costume qu'il doit porter pour une pièce, quand il reçoit une visite inattendue. Pairing : KoyaMori


Il était deux heures du matin bien tassé et, à l'extérieur, le silence régnait, parfois troublé par le vrombissement d'une voiture qui passait sur la route proche, avant de s'estomper et disparaître dans le lointain. Vues de l'extérieur, toutes les fenêtres étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Toutes sauf une car, cette nuit comme les précédentes, l'occupant de l'appartement 4B ne se coucherait pas avant le petit matin. Car cette nuit comme les précédentes, Koyama Keiichiro, 26 ans, comédien et costumier à la fois, resterait penché sur son œuvre. Comme chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avaient-ils tous accepté la proposition de Tegoshi de présenter « Versaille no bara » pour faire connaître leur troupe ? Il y avait plein de rôles féminins et ils n'étaient que quatre hommes, ce serait ridicule même si deux de ses cadets avaient presque frémi d'impatience en s'attribuant les rôles d'Oscar et Mari-Antoinette. Heureusement qu'il avait hérité d'un rôle masculin. Sentiment partagé par l'autre rôle masculin principal, qui serait tenu par Tamamori Yuta. Donc, depuis presque trente jours, il travaillait comme un forçat sur le costume d'Axel de Fersen, lequel était amoureux de Marie-Antoinette jouée par Kamenashi Kazuya. Ce qui voulait dire que lui-même devrait feindre d'aime Kame, alors que celui qui faisait battre son cœur était Tama.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il se remit sur la couture de l'ourlet qu'il avait abandonné le temps de ses réflexions. La veste était presque finie et c'était ce qui demandait le plus de travail. Le reste serait plus rapide et plus facile, même s'il devrait se dépêcher parce qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il restait le texte de la pièce à apprendre. Le jeune homme bâilla et s'étira. Il était épuisé de ne dormir que quelques heures toutes les vingt-quatre heures, mais s'il voulait être prêt, il n'avait pas le choix. Le temps passait, rythmé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge du salon et Keiichiro finit par se lever pour étirer ses membres ankylosés. C'est alors que son estomac gronda et il prit conscience qu'il avait faim. Il décida donc d'aller au combini, histoire de se dérouiller et de trouver une bricole à manger puisque son frigo était désertique. Déposant son ouvrage avec délicatesse sur la table de la salle, il attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés, sortit… et percuta violemment quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse.

- Itai ! Koyama, t'es une brute quand tu t'y met, râla une voix familière.

- Tamamori ?! fit l'interpellé qui sentit son cœur faire un bond en le reconnaissant.

- Ben oui Tamamori, pas le Dalaï-lama…

- Mais qu'est ce que… tu fais là ? demanda l'aîné en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

- Je suis tombé en panne de dentelle pour la chemise de mon costume, alors je venais voir si t'en avais pas à me filer.

- Oh, heu oui. J'ai pas encore commencé la chemise moi, mais je pense avoir pris trois fois trop de dentelle, alors ça devrait aller, dit-il en rouvrant sa porte qui avait claqué.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir dès que Yuta était dans les parages, alors se demander pourquoi le plus jeune de leur petite troupe venait le voir lui précisément à deux heures du matin, ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, car celui-ci s'était mis en mode off. Il le fit entrer, s'approcha du sac qui contenait tout son matériel et se pencha pour chercher la dentelle en question. Son souffle se figea lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Yuta entourer sa taille.

- Keii… Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me regarde ?

- Qu'est ce que… tu veux dire ? Je te regarde tout le temps… souffla un Koyama qui, au supplice, en oublia totalement sa faim.

- Pas comme je voudrais…

N'osant espérer ce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'espérer, Keiichiro se retourna et prit sur lui d'une façon inimaginable pour le regarder en face.

Au lieu de répondre, Tamamori, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes à la grande stupéfaction de Koyama, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Etait-il en train de rêver une fois de plus ou Yuta était-il en train de l'embrasser ? Mais le contact était si doux, si agréable, que le plus âgé cessa de réfléchir. Passant les bras autour du cou de son cadet, il répondit au baiser de tout son cœur, jusqu'à ce que son cadet lui-même y mette fin.

- Keii… tu… commença-t-il avec surprise.

Une surprise bien compréhensible, car jamais Keiichiro, bon comédien, n'avait laissé transparaître son attirance pour son ami. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, rouge d'embarras.

- Depuis quand…

- Longtemps.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Probablement… jamais.

- Jamais ?!

- Je ne suis pas très courageux et j'avais peur de ta réaction. Avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour dès qu'on sort, je pensais… que tu étais hétéro et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié.

- Baka… fit simplement Tamamori en le serrant contre lui. Il aurait suffi que tu me regarde un peu mieux pour comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne te regarde pas comme je regarde Kame ou Tesshi. Toi, c'est autre chose. Ca a toujours été autre chose.

- Toujours ?!

- Toujours. Je t'aime, Keii.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune au moment où il se déclarait et il dégagea une soyeuse mèche châtaine du visage de son désormais petit ami.

- On a perdu tant de temps… Mais on va se rattraper, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Finalement, tu avais besoin de dentelle ou pas ?

La question, totalement hors sujet, fit rire Yuta. Son Keii avait vraiment un caractère bien à lui et il adorait ça.

Le lendemain, Koyama fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil et se redressa pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux et regrettait qu'il ne soit pas réel, tout comme ceux qu'il faisait chaque foit qu'il s'assoupissait. Dans le mouvement, le plaid qui le recouvrait tomba et le jeune homme le fixa sans comprendre comment il avait bien pu arriver sur lui. C'est alors que tout lui revint par flash et ses joues se mirent à le cuire au souvenir des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Yuta. Pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, alla prendre une longue douche, mais même alors, rien ne lui quitta l'esprit et c'est aussi chamboulé qu'avant qu'il se remit au travail sur son costume. Le lendemain, ils devaient tous se retrouver pour se tenir au courant de leurs avancées et il devait au moins présenter sa veste terminée.

Sa veste terminée deux heures plus tôt était soigneusement pliée dans le sac que tenait Keiichiro et le cœur de ce dernier battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait de leur local, car il allait revoir Tamamori et ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui devant les autres. Encore quelques mètres et il y serait. La main sur l'encoche, il hésitait à faire coulisser la porte. Il n'avait pas peur, mais… Si en fait, il avait peur. Peur de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus, il avait tout imaginé. C'est alors qu'une voix claire derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Bah Kaii-chan, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? demanda Tegoshi, alias Tesshi, qui arrivait aussi. Pourquoi tu entre pas ?

- Oh, heu… Salut Tesshi. C'est rien, j'étais dans la lune.

- Je vois ça, rigola son cadet. Allez, on y va.

- Oui…

N'ayant à présent plus le choix, l'aîné tira donc le panneau, qui coulissa, révélant Kamenashi Kazuya qu'ils appelaient Kame, déjà installé. Et Yuta dont les cheveux, manifestement humides d'une douche encore récente, tombaient dans les yeux. En voyant les arrivants, les yeux du plus jeune du groupe brillèrent et, avant que quiconque ait pu parler ou réagir, il se jeta littéralement sur Koyama, qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de l'embrasser de même. Les deux gestes firent rougir leur destinataire de confusion, mais il ne se priva pourtant pas d'y répondre.

- Anoooooo… on a loupé un épisode ? demanda alors un Kazuya totalement éberlué.

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? questionna à son tour Tegoshi.

- Depuis avant-hier soir, répondit alors Tamamori en souriant.

- Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble ?! s'effarèrent les deux autres.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, l'aîné se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ben… félicitations.

- Merci, fit Yuta en lâchant enfin son petit ami, qui put enfin refermer la porte et aller s'asseoir.

Les quatre garçons parlèrent un moment de la nouvelle du jour, puis la conversation s'orienta vers le sujet qui les avait rassemblés et chacun sortit de ses affaires les pièces de costumes terminées. Ils en étaient à se donner mutuellement des conseils d'amélioration, quand Yuya se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et manquant entraîner la table.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il avant que ses trois amis aient pu lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

- Quelle idée ? fit alors Kame, toujours méfiant quant aux idées « lumineuses » de son cadet.

- « Versaille no bara », c'est sympa, mais pas très original…

- Hé attend, tu vas pas changer d'avis maintenant j'espère ? s'inquiéta Keiichiro. Ca fait un mois qu'on bosse nos costumes jours et nuits !

- Surtout que c'était TON idée à la base ! appuya Kame.

- Rah mais vous emballez pas et laissez-moi parler, bande de pipelettes.

- Donc, voilà mon idée : on va garder en gros le principe de de « Versaille no bara », mais en l'adaptant pour en faire un truc original. C'est vous deux qui m'avez donné l'idée, ajouta-t-il en regardant le nouveau couple.

- He ?

- On va jouer… « Versaille no otoko » !

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de ses trois amis alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'il avait précisément en tête et ils le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ben quoi ? Me regardez pas comme si j'étais un alien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu compte faire ça comment ?

- Tu pense vraiment que ça va attirer du monde ?

- Ben oui. J'ai un plan, expliqua le plus mignon du quatuor.

- C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur… fait Yuta.

Sur le chemin du retour, Keiichiro repensa au fameux « plan » de Tegoshi, qui n'était pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Son idée était tout simplement de remplacer l'intrigue amoureuse entre Fersen (lui-même) et Marie-Antoinette (Tesshi), par une entre Fersen et André (Yuta) et de faire tourner l'histoire autour d'eux. Simple comme bonjour, surtout que l'imagination fertile de Tesshi avait déjà commencé son œuvre de réécriture pendant la séance. En revanche, il était bien moins certain du succès qu'ils auraient. Autant « Versaille no bara » était un succès international, autant il doutait que leur version pleine de testostérone attire un autre public que les fans de yaoi. Il fallait toujours que leur ami aient des idées farfelues. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils le suivaient tous.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver et sursauta quand on l'enlaça.

- Attrapé ! s'exclama Tamamori, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Dis donc, quand t'es perdu dans tes pensées, c'est quelque chose, ne.

- He ?

- Je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois, mais tu m'as pas entendu.

- Gomen…

Se plaçant à sa droite, le plus jeune prit ensuite la main de son aîné et se mit à marcher avec lui.

- Je peux venir chez toi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ano… si tu veux, répondit Koyama, un peu gêné.

Il ne lui demanda pas la raison de sa démonstration publique d'affection, car depuis longtemps, les quatre amis se disaient tout sans honte, embarras ni crainte d'être jugé.

Après un quart d'heure de marche main dans la main, les deux garçons finirent par arriver à l'appartement du plus âgé et s'assirent devant la télé mais, désireux de rattraper le temps perdu par leurs hésitations, passèrent plus de temps à s'embrasser et se câliner qu'à la regarder. Et ça convenait parfaitement à Koyama, peluche dans l'âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une des mains de son cadet, jusque là restée sagement sur sa taille, se faufiler sous sa chemise.

- Non… souffla-t-il en l'arrêtant par le poignet.

Surpris, Yuta le fixa.

- Tu veux pas que je te touche ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je… Enfin c'est que je me doute où ça va… nous mener… et…

- Et ?

Seul le silence lui répondant, Tamamori finit par comprendre et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- So ka. Mais je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais, Keii. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi et j'ai confiance en toi, mais je…

- J'ai envie de te toucher… Laisse-moi faire, onegai…

Appréhendant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, le plus âgé finit pourtant par céder au regard ardent de son petit ami et lâcha son poignet. Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de Yuta, qui entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant le torse finement sculpté qui lui faisait si envie quand ils se changeaient. Sa main passa d'abord sur ses abdominaux, les effleurant, avant de remonter vers sa poitrine, tandis que le souffle de Koyama se suspendait presque. Des pouces, le plus jeune qui, paradoxalement était également le plus expérimenté, taquina ensuite ses tétons avec un savoir-faire confondant, lui tirant un léger gémissement lorsqu'il les sentit durcir.

- Mmmh… fit Keiichiro en se léchant les lèvres.

Satisfait de la réaction, le cadet remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche et suçota les deux boutons de chair, faisant davantage gémir son compagnon.

- C'est agréable, ne ?

- Hai… Continue, onegai…

Souriant à cette demande, Yuta fit doucement glisser le tissu de ses épaules en embrassant sa peau à chaque centimètre découvert et le sentit frissonner sous ses lèvres.

- Tu peux me toucher aussi, dit-il. Hésite pas.

Pour faciliter son exploration, Tamamori s'immobilisa et, bientôt, il sentit les mains timides de son non moins timide petit ami effleurer ses épaules, puis déboutonner maladroitement sa propre chemise. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

Prenant sur lui, Koyama fit lentement glisser ses mains sur lui, éprouvant parfois du bout des doigts la fermeté de ses muscles, mais soudain, Yuta l'arrêta.

- Attend, pas ici.

Comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là, l'aîné prit la main de son cadet et l'emmena à sa chambre, puis reprit où il s'était arrêté, achevant de lui retirer sa chemise, avant de s'enhardir au point de goûter sa peau des lèvres et de la langue.

- Keii… Mmmh… gémit légèrement Tamamori qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse ça.

- Yuta… souffla à son tour le plus grand, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais ce simple contact ne suffit pas au plus jeune, qui rêvait de bien plus depuis bien trop longtemps et très vite, sa langue se mit à parcourir avidement le fruit rosé de sa bouche, avant d'en demander le passage. Pris par surprise, Koyama le laissa pourtant faire et se mit à répondre au baiser avec tout autant de passion, lui faisant prendre un tour torride qui les obligea à respirer par le nez.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les regards des deux jeunes hommes étaient enfiévrés.

- Keii… tu veux bien ? murmura le cadet à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas grave car ça signifiait que son timide petit ami en avait tout aussi envie que lui. Avec douceur, il le fit asseoir sur le lit et acheva de le déshabiller, avant de faire de même avec lui.

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Yuta en le détaillant du regard, ce qui fit rougir le concerné.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se mit à embrasser , lécher et mordiller chaque centimètre carré de peau offerte, tout en faisant glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son membre dressé, qu'il entoura avant de lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Koyama, bien vite remplacé par des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Heureux qu'il soit si réactif, le plus expérimenté remplaça ensuite sa main par sa bouche et poursuivit son œuvre libératrice, tant et si bien que, le plaisir se faisant trop fort, Keiichiro se libéra sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir. Honteux il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement son compagnon ne semblait ni en colère, ni choqué, mais qu'il souriait.

- Tu as…

- Hai.

- Et ça te dégoûte pas ?

- Non, parce que ça prouve que tu as apprécié. Et aussi parce que je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis demanda :

- Retourne-toi, mon cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben sans entrer dans les détails, je pense que ce sera plus simple et moins gênant pour toi su tu n'as pas à… lever les jambes et te contorsionner pour… me laisser entrer. Et c'est ce qui arriverait si tu restais sur le dos.

En entendant l'explication, Koyama vira au cramoisi mais convint que son cadet avait raison et se mit donc sur le ventre, bien qu'il soit maintenant plutôt embarrassé.

- Surtout, détends-toi. Tu auras plus mal si tu es crispé.

- Ca va.T'en fais pas.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir et Yuya humidifia lui-même ses doigts avec de la salive, avant d'en glisser un en lui. La sensation, désagréable, fit grogner l'aîné d'inconfort, mais comme il ne semblait pas éprouver de douleur, Tamamori ajouta un second doigt.

- Itai ! geignit cette fois Koyama.

- Je sais, mon cœur, mais ne te crispe pas, répondit le cadet en remuant ses doigts en lui.

Il fallut quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que des gémissements passent les lèvres de Keiichiro et quelques minutes encore avant que Yuta n'ajoute un troisième doigt.

- HAN ! s'exclama alors le plus vieux.

Ne sachant comment l'interpréter, Tamamori n'eut d'autre choix que demander :

- Tu as mal ?

- I… Iie. C'est bon…

Pas plus avancé puisque ces mots pouvaient aussi bien servir à le rassurer qu'à lui indiquer qu'il aimait le traitement, le plus jeune remua de nouveau les doigts.

- Mmmh… gémit Keiichiro.

Rassuré, Yuta continua un moment puis, se plaçant à l'entrée de son intimité, entra doucement en lui. Son corps était si serré autour de lui, si délicieusement étroit, qu'il aurait pu venir tout de suite s'il ne s'était pas retenu. S'immobilisant immédiatement, il attendit un cri de douleur, mais rien ne vint, si bien que, inquiet, il s'enquit

- Keii ? Daijobu ?

- Hai, chéri… Continue, onegai…

- T'es sûr ? T'as pas mal ?

- Iie. Daijobu.

Ne sachant encore une fois pas à quoi m'en tenir réellement, Tamamori donna un premier coup de reins lent.

- Han… Oui… gémit presque immédiatement l'aîné.

Etonné, Yuta recommença par deux fois plus rapidement, tirant de nouveau des plaintes de plaisir à son compagnon. Surpris qu'il soit si réactif dès leur première étreinte, le plus jeune prit appui sur ses avant-bras et donna libre cours à son désir. Les gémissements scandaleusement indécents qui s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce ne firent qu'exacerber son envie et il se lâcha complètement, donnant de grands coups de boutoir qui faisaient trembler leurs corps fusionnés.

- HAN ! hurla soudain Koyama, faisant comprendre à son amant qu'il avait touché au but.

Conservant le même angle, le cadet continua un moment, déclenchant un nouveau cri de jouissance à chaque fois. Il ne fallut guère longtemps avant qu'il ne sente la chair de son petit ami se resserrer autour de lui et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le plus jeune se libéra en lui avant de retomber doucement, essoufflé. Il hallucinait encore de constater à quel point le corps de Keiichiro répondait au sien à la perfection… et surtout à quel point il semblait fait pour l'amour bien que ce soit sa première fois. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, puis se retira et le prit dans ses bras sans qu'aucun mot soit prononcé. C'était inutile, l'étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager était plus parlante que n'importe quelques paroles.

- Tu es sûr de ton coup, Tesshi ? demanda Koyama pour la dixième fois au moins. Je sais que le ridicule tue pas, mais si on se plante…

- T'en fais pas, ça va te faire, répondit Yuya en agrémentant son affirmation d'un V victorieux.

- Mais Keii est timide, alors je sais pas si le transformer en perso principal de la pièce est une bonne idée, riposta Yuta.

- Mais ni mais si. C'est en faisant face à ses peurs qu'on les combat. Et Keii le sait très bien, sinon il serait jamais devenu comédien. Ne, Keii ?

- Et de toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer, appuya Kame. Le levé de rideau est dans dix minutes.

- Et on a tous la classe à mort dans ces costumes !

Il fallait dire que les costumes masculins d'André et Fersen flattaient les silhouettes de Koyama et Tamamori et l'uniforme d'Oscar, fidèle réplique de celui du manga, mettait en valeur celle de Kame dont la chevelure chataîne était dissimulée sous une longue perruque blonde bouclée. Quant à Tesshi… bien malin qui aurait pu deviner que sous la splendide robe à crinoline et la perruque, blonde également, se cachait un jeune homme espiègle passé maître dans l'art du crossplay.

- On va casser la baraque, faites-moi confiance, dit-il.

- André… souffla Fersen par la bouche de Keiichiro.

- Fersen… dit André par celle de Yuta.

Les deux personnages se dévoraient du regard, mais à travers eux, c'était leurs interprètes qui se regardaient avec tant d'intensité.

- C'est impossible, notre relation est vouée à l'échec, personne n'acceptera jamais une idylle de cette nature.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons en cachette, répliqua « Fersen ». Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi sous le fallacieux prétexte que nous sommes deux hommes.

- Mais vous risquez l'opprobre. Je ne suis qu'un domestique, répondit « André.

- Non, tu n'es pas un domestique, tu es celui que j'aime.

Les deux personnages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser, sur lequel retomba le lourd rideau de velours rouge du théâtre.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors dans la salle et derrière, les quatre comédiens, souriants, s'apprêtèrent à aller saluer. Le pari était gagné, Tesshi avait vu juste concernant à la fois le public et le remplissage de la salle. Le rideau se releva, Kame s'avança et salua, remplacé par Yuya qui fit de même. Koyama suivit ensuite leur exemple, imité de Yuta quelques secondes plus tard. Ils joignirent leurs mains et s'inclinèrent de concert à plusieurs reprises sans que les applaudissements faiblissent, avant que le rideau retombe définitivement.

- Alors les gars, j'avais raison ou pas ? On a tout déchiré ! s'exclama Tesshi en en retirant sa perruque blonde , dévoilant sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Il m'énerve quand il a raison, pas vous ? rigola Kazuya en faisant de même.

- Si, convint Tamamori en riant aussi, avant de s'emparer de la main de son petit ami.

- Par contre, vous je sais pas, mais moi je vais me changer. L'uniforme d'Oscar est classe, mais pas pratique, déclara Kame.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, suivi de Tegoshi, laissant seuls Koyama et son compagnon.

- Mais l'histoire est triste pour nos personnages, fit l'aîné. Ils s'aiment mais doivent se cacher.

- C'était l'époque qui voulait ça. Mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de cacher qu'on est ensemble. Je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent comme pour dire « le monde on s'en fiche ».

9


End file.
